Disguising Denial
by SilentAssassinOfSight
Summary: Deidara is sent to work with Sasori to find and take down the village known as the village hidden in sight. The village is being targeted as well by another group as well, but what happens when deidara falls for one of them! Dei/OC


The name blacked into the stone wall near the high mountains was enough to show that the BANG was not only made from him, but the apparent ash now covering his body as he coughed slowly was enough to know this as well. The tall eighteen year old blonde ak

The name blacked into the stone wall near the high mountains was enough to show that the BANG was not only made from him, but the apparent ash now covering his body as he coughed slowly was enough to know this as well. The tall eighteen year old blonde akatsuki smiled evilly as she settled his hand back into the bag hanging over his shoulder and allowed the long slimy tongue in his hand to protrude out and grab more clay. As his mind twirled around his next mission it was enough to wonder just how long it would take for him to make it there to the village hidden in sight or Joukeigakure. The village was not seen well and was well hidden deep the the dark forests somewhere near Konohagakure, but not many nukenin had ever found the place unless they had come across ninja from the village themselves.

As his tongue played with the clay he slid the other hand into his akatsuki coat and sighed heavily. He had not been looking forward to this mission with having to work with Tobi, but happily now he was working with Danna no Sasori his puppeteering partner. Tobi had been sent on another mission to take care of some preparing with Zetsu on the other side of Konoha. Now waiting near the entrance of the newest Akatsuki hideout Deidara thought quietly and then in the distance thought he heard noise a scream or something, but only ignored it thinking it an animal or something really stupid like a useless kunoichi.

His mind then traveled as he heard someone skipping down the way towards him and the entrance and was sure it had to be Tobi. Cursing under his breath hoping Tobi had already left by now with Zetsu he sighed and waited for the giant hug that seemed to envelope him a lot when Tobi came around him and sure enough it came, "Hello Sempai! Tobi feels excited he gets to go on a spy mission with Zetsu-san! YAY!" At this he began dancing around in a somewhat jig. When he finally stopped moving and looked at Deidara he noticed something was on his Sempai's mind so he tilted his head and waved his arms like a bird to try and get the bomber's attention, but of course Deidara who was used to ignoring him just continued on in his own little world wondering if the stupid boy would just disappear or if he could blow him up and take care of him that way.

"SEMPAI! SEMPAI!" Tobi chorused as he moved around in a circle trying so hard to get his Sempai's attention.

"Both of you shut up!" Out of the corner and still silent as death came Hidan. As he came around the corner his weapon in his hand he frowned slowly and looked at the two, "Your wanted by Zetsu at the other entrance Tobi... now get your ass moving and you Dei-gay Sasori will be here in a minute..." With that he silently left once more and Tobi followed flapping his arms and jabbering away at Hidan as if he was actually listening.

When both Akatsuki were gone Deidara looked carefully at the area around him and slowly thought about the things in the akatsuki that were going on. With the capture of one of Bijuu it was apparent that things were looking up for them, but they still had the war that went on recently in Konoha and then the destruction of one of the Temples in Suna. This seemed to be that someone else was out there searching for the Bijuu as well and it was very apparent that the person doing so was going to make sure to get in the Akatsuki's way, but then Deidara smiled, "To bad they won't survive..." He then laughed and waited once more for Sasori.

--

Her mind was enveloped in darkness as she moved silently into the forests darker edges. It seemed the Akatsuki were moving in on her old village and as she thought more about it it made the perfect way for her to accomplish her mission. She was supposed to catch the bijuu kitsune as soon as possible and with the young Uzumaki boy stuck on thinking about other things at the moment like to stop the akatsuki well then her mind being cleared of everything, but her mission could accomplish two birds with one stone steal away and capture the Kitsune and kill the boy as well as maybe find out the hiding place for her Master of where the Akatsuki hid. It would make the job look like stealing candy from a baby.

As she listened carefully to the slowly moving branches around her the young Nukenin slowly breathed in and sighed as she thought once more about everything in her Master's small organization that was going on. They had recently lost one girl out of everything and it seemed things were not looking up for them as they carefully pulled themselves together. Many of the girls thought her lucky to be out on her own for the Master believed that they shouldn't go alone on missions anymore, but Master trusted her and knew her skills well he had trained her since she was little in the art of explosions by plants she knew many plant jutsu and each had a destructive power to it. She smiled slowly as she came nearer to the entrance of her village and found herself being slowly surrounded and she went higher up on the branches till she reached close to the top of a tree and stopped before touching one of the branches and smiled closing her eyes. As she focused her chakra she could feel the beating of their hearts slowly ratta tat tatting in their chests and as they came closer she felt them slow and their heart beats quicken. When one was below her she swung down and wrapped her legs quickly around their neck and snapped it before pulling herself up as the body fell towards the forest floor.

"She's here!" she heard another shout, "surround her to the left edge! Over there!" Slowly then she smiled and vanished again to another spot closer to where the shouts of the supposed leader was at. As she hid in a branch not far behind the person she could see they were a short jounin probably five or so years older then herself slowly she whistled and formed three hand signs and touched the bark of the tree the two were in and allowed the tree branches the smaller ones around the edges to clasp around his ankles and wrists pulling him taught. As she moved in front of him now she smirked.

"Mitzuki isn't it..." She asked slowly as she bowed, "Well the so called famous commander now chained, but a younger girl... tsk tsk... how sad that is to see..." She was then kicked from the tree into the commander or what she thought had been him only to find it a clone which vanished when she hit it sending her flying into the branch she had just been in before moving. Cursing as she pulled herself up and moved her arms a bit to re-adjoin them she smirked and wiped blood from her now cut lip, "Well done commander using a clone to distract me... next time you won't be so lucky..." She then waved and smirked before disappearing into the darkness and vanishing with a laugh.

Hours later she stopped. It seemed that things were not what they appeared anymore around this part. Now standing in a tree near the west edge of the village she looked down upon some of the villagers. She smirked slowly each one of them seemed so decent and cute, but on the inside most were monsters like herself. The ones who used to be nukenin now living in this village lived with family all quaint and happy and it sickened her. Her father was at his highest hour when he settled down with her mother and now slowly as she looked at the groups of childeren running around not knowing the true meaning of freedom the laughed lightly getting them to look up as she vanished into the darkness of the shadows once more.

--

"Will you move your ass Deidara?!" Sasori shouted as he slowly moved down the way. The Puppeteer was very impatient today and for some reason Deidara wasn't understanding why. It was a nice day out and they were going after a village to watch and make sure was close to destruction on its own, but slowly Deidara picked up his pace and followed only a few steps behind Sasori as the older Akatsuki cursed under his breath and talked to himself.

Quietly then Deidara looked around at the areas that they went passed they weren't far from Konoha, yet they hadn't seen one ninja since they had left the hideout. Things were very quiet around here and it seemed so odd that it would be. As they continued on though things got earie and slowly Deidara noticed branches broken and then a small explosion went off sending him and Sasori off their feet. When Deidara stood once more he heard something like snakes across the ground and looked down to see vines crawling up his legs which he kicked away and pulled off, "I know what your doing around this area Akatsuki, but you better leave... this is my area and my area alone to destroy... now back off before I sick my pets on you worse..." Looking up as the smoke cleared from the area Deidara could see a young girl around his age a blue vest on with black kimono pants and her hair falling in front of her eyes slowly looking at them and he frowned. No one told the Akatsuki what to do and this girl seemed to be quite a pest. The only thing about her that impressed him was the bomb she had done and slowly he looked at her as she smirked holding up a rose, "I throw this little sucker and you'll be sent sky high so back your asses up now and no one..." She then yipped as Sasori's puppet picked her up from behind and held her back.

"I wouldn't agree little girl you better let us get done with our business and we won't have to kill you..." Sasori's voice was soft almost loving which was wierd for him, but maybe this is what he was trying to do was to break the girl down and make her believe they wouldn't hurt her. Deidara though put his hand into his bag and began pulling clay into his hand when Sasori put up his hand, "Leave it alone Deidara she can't do anything and she won't will you..."

Her small figure was enough to show that she was weak or at least thats what Deidara thought, but as he looked at her slowly he could tell she'd seen much and gone through a lot. As she fought against Sasori's puppets he knew something was different about this girl and slowly he pulled his hand away from his bag and nodded slowly at Sasori before moving towards the girl and looking her straight in the eye, "So... whats your name girl..."

Smirking slowly the girl spat in Deidara's face and then spoke with distain, "I'm Mianthia..." she then smirked, "Mianthia Maaisuki the daughter of your worst nightmare's when you was small..." She then frowned, "I follow in my father's old ways before he went soft and I follow in the way of death to all who go soft... Those who get in my way die and those who follow are welcomed in... now let me go and maybe I won't hurt you..."

Smirking slowly Deidara laughed, "So you think you could hurt us?" He said as he looked her in the eyes. He then saw her look change from distain to murder and he backed off slightly. The look in her eye actually scared him slightly and he looked at Sasori who was looking at the girl with interest. When he looked back at the girl she seemed to be staring at Sasori sizing him up and finding her tactics. Carefully he backed away closer to his partner once more and then carefully once more looked at the girl. Her head was now lowered and she was mumbling something. What she was saying he couldn't tell and then slowly he noticed Sasori's lips moving as well. Was he speaking through the puppet and to her? Watching the two converse he tried to figure out what was going on and when they stopped the thing he expected least happened Sasori's puppet let her go.


End file.
